Run Away Boy
by buttmutt
Summary: Shoto was tired of the constant training and 'odd' tasks he had to preform for his father so he decided to take a chance and run away from the abusive man in search for something more...


"Yo dad what's up?" Shoto asks with a questioning look in his eye as he stood on the filthy kitchen tile that his father refused to clean, he always was he lazy one of the family.

His father, number one hero Endeavor, peered down at him from his staggering height. His scrappy flame beard flipped and licked at his face, adding more intensity to his over all look.

"Come, Shoto," Endeavor murmured, his deep voice carrying through the unkempt kitchen. "We need to do more training."

Shoto remained stoic as he mentally groaned at his father and grimaced at the feeling of the grime on the floor sticking to his bare feet. He watched his father's back muscles shift under his tight spaghetti strap tank top and reluctantly followed him silently to the hellish room. He wanted to scream, punch, and kick anything and everything in his way but he knows that his father would beat him again if he ever did.

So Shoto stuck with lingering behind his father into the training room despite how sore his muscles ached and how his heterochromic eyes drooped with tiredness, he really wanted nothing more than to sleep. "Faster Shoto, keeping up is the only task I have given you and yet you still can't follow a simple order, you'll never become the greatest hero if you can't follow simple demands." Endeavor bellowed out as he stopped outside of the training room door to glance at the half and half haired boy who seemed to be practically limping over to his father. "Pathetic Shoto, I thought I raised you better than this." The pro hero commented as he watched his son grit his teeth before heterochromic eyes matched turquoise.

"Shut the fuck up old man." Todoroki growled now standing right in front of his giant of a father though he was immediately startled when he felt a hot slap hit the cold side of his body which almost immediately made a sizzling sound.

He stumbled to the side, tripping over his feet before his sore legs buckled underneath him and gave out. His right cheek was on fire, no doubt Endeavor used some of his quirk to really get the point across.

Endeavor stood in the doorway of the training room, looking down at the boy who he so proudly claimed as his son many years ago. His bulky figure blocked the hallway light, leaving most of him as a silhouette; however, the bearded flame casted a warm glow on his face and on the top part of his chest, making his perky nipples be seen.

"You were made to surpass not only me, but All Might," Endeavor says, disgust dripping in his voice. "You are going to become the number one hero wether you like it or not!"

Endeavor closes the distance between he and Shoto in less than a step before he grabs the collar of his hot pink shirt that has 'sugar' bolded onto the chest and shoves the boy into the nearest training equipment, which happens to be the bar squatting set.

"Do you want to know the single thing that All Might and I have in common?" Endeavor asks, his muttering voice appearing as threatening as ever. He doesn't even wait for Shoto's response before he answers his question.

"We both have the fattest ass in all of Japan. If you're going to be the true number one hero, then you must be caked up, so get to it."

The command however made Shoto's blank and tired face turn into one of confusion as he furrowed his unmatching brows at his father's command though he couldn't help but let a small smile spread across his face as he took in his Father's fit body. He knew it was indeed wrong to look at his abusive father in such a way but he couldn't help it, he wasn't lying about his ass it was indeed fine and the right amount of perkiness. It complemented his buff figure quite nicely and made even Shoto's mouth water. Todoroki has always been taught to obey orders regardless of how odd they were so without another word or thought the pale boy got off of the leather bench and onto his knees feeling the cold hardwood against his pale skin though he didn't mind and began to pull the fire hero's trousers off with a bland face though he made sure to keep his eyes locked with Endeavor, just how Daddy likes it.

Almost on cue Shoto put his hands on the man's ass feeling the smooth skin against his slender fingers excited him in itself though once he leaned in close he couldn't contain the small moan that escaped his glossy lips and he was almost too eager to attache his lips to the man's beautiful rump, teasing the much bigger's hole with his long slender tongue though it wasn't long until he began to go quicker and eat up more of the glorious meal. "F-father." Todoroki gasped out in a voice filled with ass and pleasure though the hand on his head encouraged him to finish his meal like a good boy.

"Good boy Shoto, just like that my boy, Fuck! You're so good Shoto." Endeavor exclaimed having little embarrassment and didn't mind to scream out in their family home. "F-father!" Todoroki choked out from behind the beautiful peaches.

"Ah fuck!!! I'm so glad that pathetic son of mine left because now I get you all to myself!" The number one hero shouted pulling at Shoto's hair before he released his cum all over Shoto's chest and his own thighs. "Fuck!" Endeavor screamed out coming over his orgasm before he sat up to stare at his cum covered son. "Now my boy proceed to suck me back to my size and we will proceed to round two." Enji commanded though as soon as those words left the man's cracked lips Todoroki opened his own mouth. "Sorry father." The teenager muttered before he stood to his wobbly legs and ran out of the training room with the speed of Iida, he had other plans and hat was to go to the league of villains to find his father's 'pathetic' son.

Before he completely left, Shoto stopped by his room and grabbed his favorite hot pink sweat pants that has 'JUICY' ironed onto the ass. Quickly changing into the pants and stripping his cummy shirt, Shoto hurried to leave his room before the sound of Endeavor's heavy footsteps shook the house.

"Shoto!" Endeavor yelled, charging to Shoto's room, no doubt that his big man-titties bounce with his steps. Shoto turned quickly to jump out his window but was stopped when his father quite literally bursts through the door and grabs hold of his ass with a hot hand, burning part of his juicy sweat pants. The glowing ember shards of his door scatters across the floor and singes his flooring, leaving his room in total disarray as his father tires to pull him back to him by his ass. Shoto grabs the frame of his window tightly and tires his best to pull himself out of his father's grip. He knows that he's not strong enough to simply pull himself out of his deadly grasp so Shoto swallows his nerves and prepares himself to do what he's about to do.

"Suck my balls!" Shoto shouts, catching his father off guard by his crude words before quickly turning around and bitchslapping Endeavor. Endeavor released his hold on Shoto and stumbled back, tripping over his feet and falling hard on his ass. Shoto takes one more good look at his father's huge boobies before turning to jump out his window, landing with a thud as collides with the hard ground. Shoto quickly gets up and looks back at his window, his father standing in said window. He stumbles back and brushes off the dirt from his chest and pants before quickly flipping off his father. Before his father has time to jump out of the same window, Shoto runs and heads towards where he believes is the League of Villains.

The half and half boy runs down the city streets quickly dodging any of the citizens in his way. He didn't dare to slow down or look back in case his father could be close behind, it wouldn't take long for his father to get his large peaches through Shoto's window so he ignored the whistling of fellow citizens who happened to be staring at his nicely fitted ass that was clothed with the even nicer sweatpants. He didn't want anyone else to be staring at him like that, only his brother was worthy of admiring his well fitted ass. Shoto could feel his legs growing tired but he didn't stop, he knew he'd get an award soon enough, he just had to find the building which belonged to the league of villains, but more importantly the building that held his gorgeous brother Dabi. The lanky boy ran through many busy streets until he was on a private back road away from most civilization though a tall building did catch different colored eyes, it had to be the league of villains! Shoto ran up to the door and lucky enough there was a rotted sigh that read "League Of Villains." Shoto could feel himself grow hot with anticipation and almost immediately banged on the door with his slender fists. He needed his brother more than anything and he wasn't about to let anything get in his way!

After a moment that felt like a million years, a crust looking man with a gross hand on his face opened the door.

"the fuck do you want, twink," the not so kind man said. Shoto couldn't even think of a response before his heterochromatic eyes fell upon beautiful glowing teal eyes. He knew at that moment that it was his brother that his father threw out years ago.

"Dabi!" Shoto shouted, pushing the hand man aside and running towards his brother, putting in extra effort to make his ass jiggle with his steps.

Dabi looked towards the source of his names and gasped when his beautiful eyes fell upon Shoto's.

"Brother?" Dabi said before being tackled by the boy with a juicy ass. Dabi's big hands quickly went to Shoto's ass and squeezed it. "It really is you, Shoto."

"Yes, it's me." Shoto cried out, holding his brother so tight before the sound of a door being slammed open snapped him out of his trance.

"Shoto you little slut," Endeavor called out, flames raging from his body. "I'm gonna piss on you!"

Shoto stared in disbelief as his father pulled out his monster cock, Endeavor twirled his dick to prepare it for a lengthy piss. Shoto peels his eyes off of his father's nipples and pushes Dabi out of the way before Endeavor uses him as a shitty urinal.

Shoto just sits there and tires to get away but he keeps on slipping on the liquid that his father is spraying on him. Once Endeavor is done, he shakes his willy to get the last drops out and then calmly leaves the hideout.

As if nothing had happened the youngest of the Todoroki's turned back around towards his brother, hair now wet and pressing to his forehead with urine though it was obvious the boy didn't care as he crawled to his brother with hazy mismatched eyes and a blush on his face . "Toya, I missed you so much, you're peaches are just like I remember." Shouts says with a grin despite his normally cold demeanor and leaned up to feel Dabi through his tight skinny jeans and even went as far to press his urine covered cheek to the olders bottom.

"Wait what the fuck, he called you Toya? As In Toya Todoroki?" Shigaraki questions from behind the hand on his face though he was quick to shut up when Todoroki threw his juicy printed sweat pants at him. Letting out a huff of annoyance Shigaraki just settled with sitting back on the wooden stool and pulled out a Big Mac, settling with watching this little family reunion.

"I missed you too, Shoto," Dabi said, ghosting a caressing band over his brother's cheek. "Your ass has gotten bigger since I last saw you."

Dabi's eyes stayed on Shoto's plump ass, his thin layered All Might boxers gave Dabi a pretty good idea as to what kind of juicy peaches lie beneath.

"You have no idea how awful and sexy dad was after you left," Shoto said, burying his face in his brother's fat cheeks and reaching up to grip his skinny jeans. He let out a sob in Dabi's ass and felt his brother shift in front of him.

"It must've been horrible, Shoto," Dabi said, shaking his cheeks a bit in order to comfort his younger brother. "Get a shower bro. I don't have a pissing kink and you smell awful."

Shoto nodded at his big brothers words and quickly pulled himself up onto wobbly legs.

"Come I'll show you." Kurogiri sighed leading the piss covered boy down the hall towards their bathroom.Once the two arrived in the white tiled room Kurogiri showed the urine scented boy how to work the shower and was even kind enough to leave the boy a fluffy purple towel on the marble counter. "Thank you sir." Todoroki muttered feeling a small grab at his ass though as soon as he turned to growl at the shadow looking man he was gone. Mumbling under his breath in annoyance the half and half boy got into the shower feeling the water pressure hit his nipples which made them nice and perky just how his father liked them though he shook his head trying to forget his sexy father and began to feel his smooth milky skin, making sure to touch every part of his body before he lathered up some coconut body wash and applied it to a thin rag to clean the piss from his body.

Once that was done Shoto grabbed some shampoo that he knew had to be Dabi's since it was in a purple bottle that read "Dabi's beautiful shampoo." The boy couldn't stop himself from taking a whiff of the shampoo and almost nutted right there form the smell. Toya truly was amazing. Though done with thoughts Shoto combined his fingers through his hair and began to lather the lavender smelling shampoo through his hair and once that was rinsed out he was quick to apply some conditioner. After his hair was throughly washed he grabbed the peppermint ass wash and began to clean his ass with he glorious smelling product, he wanted every inch of his body to smell good for his bubby and he wasn't about to go without cleaning his beautiful bubble butt which he inherited from his father. Once the boy was cleaned he was quick to jump out of the shower, eager to see Toya and turned the water off. Once he wrapped the towel around his body he disregarded his clothing and ran back into the man room where all the villains were standing. "I'm clean brother." Shoto said in his normal blank voice but it was obvious he was excited for what was to come.

All the villains in the room stared at Shoto, watching as water droplets fell from his silky wet hair and dripped onto his prominent collar bone. Everyone in the room visibly gulped, especially Touya. Touya raised his nose to the air and sniffed around before taking in a deep breath from his nose and sighing in delight.

"I can smell my hair products on you." Dabi said, standing up off the bar stool and taking a few long strides towards Shoto. "But where did that peppermint smell come from?"

"My p-peppermint ass wash," Shoto stammered, looking down with a blush on his face as his brother ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"I didn't see you come in with peppermint ass wash." Dabi said, genuinely confused.

"I hid it in my ass," Shoto answered, looking up to meet Touya's lustful eyes. He got a cold chill from standing in the room for so long and saw that Dabi's nipples were perky. Shoto didn't know if they were perky from arousal or the cold. Dabi hums at Shoto's answer before placing his hand on the small of Shoto's back.

"Come," He says, lust dripping from his voice, "let's get you dressed."

Shoto furrowed his eyes at his older brother before taking a fistful of Dabi's skin tight shirt and pulling the older close. "What's the use of getting dressed when your just going to undress me bubby? I've waited so long for you, please don't make me leave without your glorious tongue in my ass." Shoto begged still holding Touya close by his shirt. "Touya please." Shoto continued only to be shushed by his brother. "Shhh shhh, lets go to my room hm? I want to ravish you alone." The villain smiles as he kissed Shoto's head trying to contain his growing wiener in his pants. "Please I can't wait anymore!" Shoto exclaimed feeling more water droplets fall to the hardwood floor despite the towel that loosely sat around his hips. "Just fuck him Dabi, it's gives us something to watch." Shigaraki mumbled from

The hand on his face. "Yes please brother listen to them!" Shoto practically shrieked as he felt his knees begin to wobble from anticipation.

Dabi closes his eyes and sighs in defeat before picking Shoto up and slinging him onto his shoulder. Shoto yelps and feels cool air slap at his, now exposed, ass. Dabi uses his long legs and takes big steps to the bar, clearing off all the glasses of booze leftover by the others with a quick swipe with his leg. Before all the glasses have time to shatter onto the floor, Dabi is slamming Shoto onto the counter face down with his luscious ass in the air. Shoto's winces in pain from the hard slam and finds that the other villains at the bar are watching intently as to what Dabi has been doing to him. Good, Shoto thinks, let them know that you're Touya's and no one else it.

Shoto is shaken from his thoughts by the feeling of hot clammy hands spreading apart his perky ass cheeks. He lets out a choked gasp whenever he feels Touya's boiling tongue lick his anus. Shoto's nipples gets increasingly hard as Touya proceeds to mouth fuck him on a bar counter in front of his colleagues.

"Oh yes," Shoto moans out, making a perfect ahegao face. "Tongue frick me, brother!"

Dabi growls and squeezes his ass cheeks harder while he bites Shoto's asshole. Shoto yells out in pain before quickly coming, spewing inedible milk all over the bar counter. Touya wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and smirks at the mess he made out of his brother.

"Like that ya sick fucks?" Dabi asks, directing his questions to his fellow peers.

Everyone nods but the crusty hand guy.

"Why don't you eat my ass like that?" Hand guy asks, sounding very offended when he did.

"Because you're gay." Dabi snaps back, glaring at Shigaraki before slapping at someone's wondering hand that's hoping to cop a feel of Shoto's perfect ass.

"Don't worry, Shoto," Dabi says, peeling his exhausted brother off of the counter. "I'll make sure to treat you that well everyday if you stay with me."

Todoroki couldn't help but smile at Touya's words and immediately wrapped his slender arms around Dabi's neck, clinging to his brother as if he were some sort of lifeline. "I'll stay with you Touya, I could never miss out on your glorious tongue, I've been deprived of it for too long." Shoto says with a soft voice before he croaked his neck a bit to kiss Dabi's own chapped lips as if he sealed the deal. "That old bastard had you for years but not anymore Shoto, your peaches are mine and that makes my heart go doki doki." Dabi growled breathlessly in the former hero's ear which immediately sent goosebumps up the youngers neck. "Welcome to the league of villains bubble butt." Shigaraki smiled, pleased to have such a hot addition to the team. "Happy to be here."

The End


End file.
